Lucky
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Gameverse. Twenty years later, and he could still make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Green/Leaf


**A/N:** Yet another kink meme fill~ I really love Pokanon, guys XD The prompt was "Leaf/Green, 20 years in the future", and I decided that, since the female XY protagonist looks like Leaf with a little bit of Daisy Oak in her, she's Leaf and Green's child!

* * *

"Mama! Mama, wake up!"

Leaf groaned and pulled the blanket over her face, hoping that it would deter the small hands poking at her face. "No, lemme sleep."

There was a small huff and suddenly the blankets were gone. "It's time to get up!"

She opened her eyes, blinking at the pouting face in front of her. She glanced at the clock, groaning when she saw how early it was. "C'mon, just a few more minutes, Serena?"

"No, you gotta get up now!" She said, putting her hands on her hips and drawing her eyebrows together.

Leaf smiled. Although her daughter got her looks mostly from her father's side of the family, she had definitely inherited Leaf's attitude at that age. "Alright sweetie, I'll be down soon."

"You better hurry up, mama." Serena said, her stern expression suddenly gone, replaced with a cheerful smile. She ran out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Papa already put breakfast on the table!"

Leaf shook her head and kicked the blanket off her legs. Why couldn't Serena have gotten her fondness for sleeping in, rather than Green's early bird tendencies? She yawned and spent a good minute stretching before she finally got out of bed. She could hear Serena downstairs, happily chattering to her father. Green's responses were short, mostly because Serena barely let him get a word in.

Giggling, Leaf grabbed her robe and went downstairs, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. A quick glance in the mirror showed that she wasn't looking her best, but Green had seen her sweating and covered in dirt before, so she wasn't worried about what he'd think. The mess that was her hair wasn't half as bad now as it had been when they had been traveling trainers.

She patted Eevee's head as she passed her on the stairs. Eevee squeaked happily, leaning into her hand before continuing up the stairs. It had taken years for them to get used to the other (mostly to the idea that they weren't the ONLY special girl in Green's life) but after twenty years, they were almost as close to each other as they were to him.

"Well good morning, sleepyhead." Green said, grinning at her as she walked through into the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Your daughter was very insistent." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Aren't you Serena?"

"Mmhmm." Serena managed to say through a mouthful of food, not brothering to look up.

Green put a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her and leaned in close to kiss Leaf's cheek. "She got that from you."

Leaf's stomach growled as soon as she smelled the food. She brought the plate up to her nose and inhaled deeply before putting it down again. "Oh Green, if we weren't already married, I'd get down on one knee and propose right now."

A mischievous look crossed his features. "Weren't you on your knees last nigh— Ow!"

"Not in front of Serena!" Leaf said, her cheeks flaming as she glanced at her daughter. Serena tilted her head to the side, confused, before going back to pouring syrup over her pancakes.

Green limped over to the stove, favoring the leg that Leaf hadn't hit. "You didn't have to kick me so hard."

"Apparently I do." Leaf muttered under her breath. She took the syrup bottle from Serena (who seemed intent on drowning her pancakes with it) and poured some over her own plate.

"Whatever. I know you love still love me." He said, sitting down next to her with his own plate stacked high.

"If you say so." She said as she rolled her eyes at him. She smiled as she cut into her pancakes, though, to let him know that, yes, she loved him in spite of his inappropriate comments.

Serena lifted her plate and licked the last traces of syrup off. She smiled up at her father and held it out to him. "Papa, I'm finished!"

Green raised his eyebrows. "I can see that, Serena."

Leaf watched the two of them with amusement in her eyes. Serena continued to hold out the plate, slowly inching it towards him, and Green kept staring at it, leaning back as it came closer. Serena's grey eyes began to show her confusion after a minute, but she didn't back down. It looked like Leaf was going to have to remind her.

"Serena, remember what you said yesterday?" She asked, getting the attention of the both of them.

"Um…" Serena tilted her head, a habit she'd learned from Leaf when she was thinking hard about something. "No?"

Leaf smiled at her daughter. "You said you wanted to be more responsible and that you could put away your own dishes. Remember?"

"Oh." Serena blinked at her plate, and then looked at her father. He grinned and a sheepish smile appeared on her face. "Then I'm gonna do it myself!"

"That's my girl." Green said.

It was only a few seconds into her endeavor that they all realized she wouldn't be able to do it all by herself. Mostly because she wasn't tall enough to reach the sink. Green abandoned his food to lift her up to the sink. Serena was very liberal with the soap, emptying half the bottle over her plate before Green managed to maneuver it out of her hands.

Leaf watched the scene while she finished her pancakes, trying her hardest not to laugh whenever Serena accidentally spilled soapy water over Green's arms.

"Sorry, papa!" Serena said, accidentally tipping the plate and sending syrupy water over his sleeves for the third time.

"It's fine, sweetheart." Green said, looking down at his sleeves sadly. "It's only a new shirt."

Leaf nearly choked on the gulp of orange juice she'd taken. She pounded on her chest for a moment until she caught her breath again, and then burst out laughing.

Serena glanced at her mother over her shoulder. "Why are you laughing, mama?"

"N-Nothing dear." Leaf managed, wiping at the laugh-induced tears that had formed her eyes.

Green frowned at her. "It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is." She said, finally starting to calm down.

"You try balancing a five year old—"

"Five and a half, papa!" Serena chimed.

"—Five and a half year old while she's cleaning her plate and then you can laugh."

"I could do it better than how you're doing right now." Leaf said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Really?" Green asked, raising an eyebrow as if challenging her.

Leaf stood up, rolled up the sleeves of her robe, and held her arms out. "Hand her over, Green."

After Serena's plate was dried and put in the dish rack, Leaf tossed her husband a sly grin as she held out her comparatively clean hands. "You were saying?"

He grumbled something about never getting to be right as he collected the rest of the plates from the table.

"Mama, can I go play with Rhy?" Serena asked, coming back from washing her hands in the bathroom sink.

"Sure, just stay where I can see you." Leaf said, ruffling her honey-colored hair. Serena grinned up at her and practically ran out the door.

"She's going to be a great trainer." Green said, watching Serena from the open window over the sink. Leaf walked over to help him with the rest of the dishes. Serena waved at them briefly before going back to playing with the Rhyhorn.

Leaf hummed in agreement. "She has a way with Pokémon doesn't she? They all seem to love her."

Serena patted Rhyhorn's forehead and it leaned into her hand happily. Serena's giggles of delight floated through the open window.

"She reminds me of Daisy when I see her like this." Green said, a look of nostalgia on his face.

Leaf recalled her sister-in-law in her mind and nodded in agreement. "Serena certainly does have a lot of Daisy in her. Same sweet temperament, same hair color… she got your grandfather's eyes though."

Green frowned. "I wish she'd gotten your eyes."

"Why? You know how boring brown eyes are." Leaf said, self-consciously rubbing at her own.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Your eyes are the second best thing about you, Leaf."

She opened her mouth to argue when something occurred to her. "Second? What's the best thing about me, then?"

"Your smile." He said, leaning in press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Geez Green, have you been saving that line?" She asked, her cheeks turning pink. She flicked some dishwater at him and laughed when he retaliated. They would have gone on a full scale soap battle if Serena hadn't called to them from the lawn.

"Mama, Papa! Shauna's here!" Serena said. There was a little girl about the same age standing next to her, grinning up at the two of them. "Can I go with her to Calem's house?"

"Take Eevee with you." Green called back. Serena nodded and whistled the way he'd taught her a couple of months ago. Almost instantly, Leaf could hear Eevee's claws clacking on the floor as she raced downstairs. She wiped her hands on her robe and opened the door as the clever Pokémon raced past her into Serena's arms.

"You're so lucky!" They heard Shauna say as the two walked away. Leaf sighed, watching them go.

"Am I old if I say 'they grow up so fast,' Green?" She asked him, leaning against the doorframe.

"No." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "But even if you were, I'm glad I grew old with you."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it. Twenty years later, and he could still make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
